Stop and take a second
by littlemissemma
Summary: Killian Jones has always hated his daughter's teacher, Mrs. Hopze. She's rude, an ass, and a horrible teacher. Picking up Eleanor from school one day came to be a large surprise, in the form of a new, blonde, teacher named Miss Emma. ((CAPTAIN SWAN))
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION :D**

Killian Jones had always despised his daughter Eleanor's teacher. Eleanor was in the fourth grade, and doing quite poorly, a fact to which Killian completely blamed on his daughter's teacher, Mrs. Hopze.

He hated her even more the day Eleanor had come home in tears, speaking of how much she absolutely abhorred school, claiming it was too hard, even if she was trying her best. Killian had been even more irked to learn that her _wonderful_ teacher had been giving her lunch detentions for not comprehending anything the detestable women had spouted about the subject. History, was what she taught.

Or the way Eleanor woke up in the morning, claiming to feel nauseous, hoping she could stay home. This teacher was ruining his daughter's life.

Killian gradually got off the couch and checked the time in the kitchen on the microwave.

2:56 pm.

Time to pick up Eleanor. He got his shoes on swiftly and grabbed his leather jacket, snatched his car keys off of the counter, and was out the door.

Climbing into the front seat of his car, he tried for an excessive amount of time to get the radio to work, before giving up and turning it off.

As he drove towards the school, he became aware of the fact that he was not in much of a mood to put up with his daughters insane teacher. Because not only was she horrible to Eleanor, she was rude and obnoxious to Killian, as well.

He knew he still had to go though, because riding the bus was another issue. He parked his car in an empty spot and walked begrudgingly into the school. It was now, 3:05, and to make things worse, tonight was conference night. And he had to go, due to his daughter's poor grades. When he opened the door to the _very_ familiar social studies classroom, what he saw was not very familiar.

Rather, _who_ he saw was not very familiar.

She had blonde hair that hung in loose curls down her back, and beautiful green eyes. She wore a grey sweater and black jeans, and finished off the look with brown leather boots. She looked about to be in her mid twenties.

As he looked around the classroom, he noticed a few things that hadn't been there previously. For instance, a red leather jacket hanging from the coat rack by the desk in the right hand corner. Which was another thing. Mrs. Hopze had just a table laid squarely in the center against the back wall. He looked into the middle of the room and was thrown back into reality when he noticed Eleanor.

She was laying on her stomach on the floor, with her social studies book open, and her homework under her right hand. She was reading her book with interest, which is something she had never done. The teacher- a substitute he presumed- was sitting cross legged next to her, explaining things she didn't understand. She looked up at him and threw him a stunning smile. She stood up from her position on the floor, and strolled over to him.

"You must be Eleanor's father," She observed, holding out her hand for him to shake. He took it and nodded towards Eleanor.

"I'm-" She started before Eleanor ran over and gave him a hug.

"This is Miss Emma," She beamed at him. He smiled back, pleased that his daughter had patently had a superb day. Her smile grew even larger as she told him the next part. "She's my new teacher,"

"What happened to Mrs. Hopze? I know you _loved_ her," He mused with a wink. Eleanor grinned and rolled her eyes.

"She got fired or something," She told him joyously.

"Well, do you like Miss Emma better?" He inquired, even though he very well knew the answer.

"Yes!" She nodded vigorously. Emma smiled as she bookmarked Eleanor's social studies book and gathered up her homework papers. She stood and grabbed the child's light blue backpack, unzipping it to put the work in.

"Well, if it helps at all, I like your daughter, too," She told them both with a smile. Killian nodded towards her.

"Thank you, lass," He muttered as he grabbed the backpack and put it on his shoulder.

"Killian Jones," He told her.

"Emma Swan," She answered before looking at Eleanor. "Get a goodnights sleep tonight, that helps with concentration in class," She whispered to her. Although Killian was _quite_ sure she wouldn't have any more problems with grades.

As they were about to leave, Killian remembered a question he needed to ask Emma.

"Are they still having parent teacher conferences?" He asked her, not minding the idea of going back to the classroom nearly as much as before.

"Yes," She informed him softly. He nodded.

"Well, then we'll see you tonight," She gave him a small, delicate smile and turned back to her desk.

The entire car ride home and until the conference that night, Eleanor spoke of nothing but Emma. Which, of course, Killian didn't mind one bit.

"Eleanor, are you ready to go?" Killian yelled up the wooded stairs that led to the second floor of his house.

"Coming!" The reply came as she half ran-half slipped down the oak stairs. She sloppily threw on her shoes and bounced happily all the way to the car.

Which, of course, was very different to how she would have reacted had Mrs. Hopze been her teacher..

Pretty much, the entire school seemed to be in a superior mood.

Naturally, obviously.

 **Thanks for reading, this was supposed to be a one shot, but idk I might add more. What do you all think?**

 **Should I keep it a one shot or add a few more chapters, or make it into a full blown story.**

 **Thanks lovelies**


	2. Chapter 2

I **don't even know how to begin this lol**

 **Thank all of you so much for reading my story, first of all. I have motivation issues, so when I get a good and fast response like that it really makes me want to write twenty times faster.**

 **Also, a thanks to _Reading Pixie_ for the idea of how to add Henry into the story :)**

 **So, here is the second chapter of _Stop and Take a Second_**

Chapter Two

Emma hid her yawn behind her hand as she tried to concentrate on the nasally voice of the parent sitting before her. She wasn't a big fan of her kid, either. There was something about her that just seemed.. Well, _maddening_. She loved kids, but something about the horribly monotonous lady and her arrogant daughter sitting in front of just her ticked her off.

So basically, parent teacher conferences _sucked_.

Particularly because it also happened to be her first day. She didn't know anything about any of her students, so naturally when the parents or guardians of all of these children asked why they had the grade they did, she really couldn't answer. All she knew was apparently, that old teacher was a colossal douchebag. Some of her smartest pupils had F's in the class, and there must have been a reason.

Like, Eleanor. She was obviously a bright young girl, when Emma had explained to her exactly what the difference was between the regions of the country, she had immediately understood. Which, according to a quiz she had found on the table that she had started with, she didn't used to understand.

It was good that she was learning, though. Hopefully, in time they all would. That was a teachers goal after all.

Another thing that made the classroom very enjoyable was that she got to teach Henry.

"Mrs. Emma, what can I do to improve Lily's grade?" That was it. That terrible, horrible, obnoxious voice that honestly made Emma want to jump out the window of the classroom.

And if Emma didn't _hate_ being called 'Mrs.'.

She cleared her throat awkwardly before she spoke.

"Um, it's _Miss_ Emma..." She corrected softly. The lady, Bernice she said her name was, gave her a glare she could not describe.

"I don't care if it's doctor Emma. All I want to know is _how do I help Lily improve_?" She spat at her, practically screaming the last part, and Emma flinched.

"Well, I'm doing and am going to try and do all I can to help every student out of this.." She thought for a moment. "Funk.. That they are all in.. To try and help them succeed.." Emma felt like a robot repeating those words to _everyone_ who asked a similar question. "But for now.. There really isn't anything I can do," She told her with a nervous glance up at her.

"I don't _care_ if you're 'going to _try_ and help every student'. What are you going to do for my daughter?" She yelled at her. Emma sighed, knowing very well that there was not much she could do to get through to this insane lady. She opened her mouth to speak, before she heard a voice in the hallway, sighing in relief. She couldn't get rid of this woman because there had been no one waiting.

"Sorry, Mrs. Deltaio, I have someone waiting in the hall," She told her respectfully. Bernice looked enraged as she gathered up her stuff, briskly grabbed her daughters hand, yanked her up and stormed to the door. She swung it open, and stomped off.

Emma walked to the door and put on the brightest smile she could muster on a day like today as she greeted Mr. Jones and Eleanor.

/-/-/

Killian looked repulsively at the smooth oak door as he heard the shrieking coming from inside. He already knew who that shrill voice belonged to, none other than, Bernice Deltaio.

He pitied Miss Emma more than he could put into words. He knew how dreadful the woman could be. Her gray hair, presumably from stress, always tied into a tight braid on he back, and her nasally voice. Her daughter was no better. She used to exceedingly bully Eleanor, which always made Killian want to punch 'Mrs. Dorito' in her wrinkly face, because she allowed it.

He already knew what was going on inside that classroom. Bernice was getting pissed off, and Emma was staying calm and dealing with her, he knew that because he heard no yelling from her end of the conversation. Just the gentle sound of her voice through the door.

Eleanor waited patiently and quietly in the hall for their turn to go talk to her. She was sitting Indian style on the floor, working on her Social Studies homework, with a look of pride written on her face.

Killian wanted to go deal with the psychotic woman for Emma, because he knew how horrid she could be when cross.

So, when the door opened and the hideous woman walked out, he was in a much better mood.

Emma looked _exhausted._ As if she urgently needed to take a nap for an hour. Or twelve. Despite her tired demeanor, she still gave him a soft smile and ushered them in.

"Hi, Miss Emma," Eleanor conversed with her. Emma grinned at her.

"Good evening, Eleanor," She nodded a greeting towards Killian. Her smile widened as she saw the social studies book in her left hand. "Is that your homework?" Eleanor nodded proudly, and Emma laughed.

"Alright, well, we can sit down if you'd like," She told them, motioning to the desk and two chairs that were placed in front of it. Killian shook his head.

As much as he wanted to spend time in her presence, he also wanted to let her go home and get some sleep.

"No need, love, we needn't keep you long, you look as if you'd had a rough day," She smiled at him and shrugged.

"What else could I have expected? My first day, also happens to be a parent teacher conference day." She paused. "But I'm happy I got a chance to meet all of my students parents today," Killian was about to respond, when a light tapping came from the door.

"Can I come in?" A boy who looked to be about Eleanor's age asked from the doorway.

"Yep, I'll be done in a minute, Henry." He walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Mr. Jones, this is my son, Henry." She gestured to the boy and Killian nodded.

"Pleasure, mate," He said with a smirk. Henry cracked a grin.

"You too," He paused before looking at Eleanor, his face lighting up.

"Hi Eleanor," He spoke as he walked over to her.

"Hey Henry," She returned his smile just as widely. Killian looked at Emma and chuckled.

"It would appear our children are something of friends?" He cocked an eyebrow curiously. Emma nodded once with a smile.

"They talked the entire class today," She told him.

Of course, Killian was pleased to hear their kids were friends. That only meant more time to get to know Emma.

And he didn't mind that one bit.

 **I hope you found this new chapter to your liking. I am usually not very descriptive, but I am trying my best.**

 **How many more chapters do you all think I should do?**

 **Thanks Lovelies :)**


	3. Chapter three

**Jesus everyone**

 **This story already has more followers as my most popular story, and I have been writing that one since December of 2016.**

 **So all I have to say is thanks, and I am pleased to know you all like my story :)**

 **Sorry for the delay, I watched that episode on Sunday and it killed me, then I was (and I still am) horribly sick, so that stunted the development of the story a little bit.**

 **Here is _Stop and Take a Second: Chapter three_**

Chapter Three

"So, I take it you're friends with Miss Emma's son, then?" Killian asked Eleanor on the way home from the school about half an hour later.

"Yep! Henry's my new friend," She told him enthusiastically. Killian gave her a grin.

"Well then, I suppose I can always talk to Miss Emma about the two of you having a play date," Eleanor rolled her eyes but giggled.

"Daddy, I'm not a baby. I don't have play dates," He chuckled.

"I suppose if you don't want to I won't-"

"No! I'm sorry," She giggled and exaggeratedly pressed her hands to the sides of her face.

"Alright then, lass," He said with a smirk as they pulled into the gravel driveway. He grabbed his jacket from the passenger's seat and got out, opening the door for Eleanor.

"Thank you," She said to him as she skipped to the maple wood door and pulled it open. She immediately ran to the couch and turned on the TV, giving Killian a lopsided grin as he rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Don't you have homework you should be doing?"

"I finished it." He seemed to have forgotten for a moment that Eleanor had a new teacher.

"Right." He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "As you were, Milady,"

He felt he needed to make something to celebrate the rare, but presumably more common after today, that his lovely daughter came home from school content. And even more improbable that she actually came home less content, more _happy_.

As he was rummaging through the fridge, he heard a knock at the door.

"Ellie, can you get that?" He called out to her, pulling out some butter, sugar, brown sugar, two eggs, vanilla extract, flour, baking soda, salt, and chocolate chips. He heard Eleanor talking to someone, presumably whoever was at the door.

"Who is it, love?" He asked her. She skipped into the room joyously and smiled.

"It's Uncle Liam!" She exclaimed and darted out of the room, pulling Liam into the kitchen with her when she returned.

"My, my," He started with a laugh. "If it isn't my little brother in the kitchen, making _cookies_ ," Killian rolled his eyes.

"Sod off, you git," He grumbled but returned the smile.

"Oh, Uncle Liam, guess what?" Eleanor started enthusiastically.

"What?"

"I got a new history teacher!" She continued animatedly. Killian chuckled softly, he knew this was coming. "Her name is Miss Emma, and she really nice, and pretty, and dad seems to like her," She stared at Killian dead in the eyes. He knew exactly what she was doing.

"Does he now?" Liam raised a curious eyebrow at Killian, and Eleanor bit back a smile.

"I'm going to go keep watching TV," She ran out of the room and hopped on the couch. Almost as soon as she was gone, Liam turned towards Killian and tilted his head.

"So, you like this teacher, hmm?" Killian shook his head immediately.

"You don't know what it is you're talking about." he spoke quietly. Even if he did like her, which he couldn't deny he was the least bit attracted to her, he didn't feel like explaining that to Liam.

"So you do like her," he confirmed with a soft smile. Killian decided it would be best not to say anything in response. Anything he said would go in one ear and out the other. Liam shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed a bottle of water. He took a drink, before continuing.

"So ask her out," He finally said.

"Even if I did like her, a woman like _that_ presumably has a significant other. And if not, men _crawling for her,_ " Liam nodded in understanding.

"Actually, dad, she's very pertinent about people calling her 'Miss' not 'Mrs'" Eleanor called from the living room. Killian took notice of how the TV was so inaudible that she probably couldn't even hear it.

"See?" Liam smiled triumphantly.

"Eleanor..." Killian warned. She turned and gave him an innocent grin, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Killian, all I'm saying is it's been a long while since you've enjoyed yourself, and really been happy, it's been years since Milah died," He told him in a hushed tone. Killian's jaw tensed at the mention of her name.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I should ask out my daughter's teacher," He said, lightly tapping his brothers chest with his mixing spoon.

"I digress," Liam said with a bow. "now, when will those cookies be done?" He asked. Killian rolled his eyes.

"Soon. How long are you in town?" Liam lived about a four hour drive away, so he figured he'd be staying at least a day.

"A week, I think," He spoke thoughtfully. Then he shrugged. "I'll probably get a hotel or something,"

"No need. Don't waste the money, you can stay here, we have an extra room," Liam looked hesitant.

"You're sure?"

"Of course," Killian told him.

"Maybe I can meet this teacher of yours," He said to Killian with a wink.

Eleanor smiled as she pretended to watch the tv.

" _Maybe I can meet this teacher of yours,"_

Her plan was working perfectly.

 **Thanks to all of you for reading!**

 **I should get the next chapter out sooner.**

 **Do you think he should ask her out next chapter, or later?**

 **idk how quickly I want them to start dating, so your opinions matter.**

 **thanks lovelies,**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I know it's been like a really long time since I updated and for that I apologise. But I'm here to let you know an update should be coming out within the next week or two! So sit tight, I'm very sorry for the wait, and again thank y'all so much for you support on my story


End file.
